


Of Ties & Elevators

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cock Bondage, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Short, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: On a boring event Max has some fun time.





	Of Ties & Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English, and Unbetaed. Also excuse the bad work, I'm bad at writing. And thanks for Bonotje for the incentive.

You're bored and that's the only truth. Complete and utterly bored. Deciding to walk for a bit you excuse yourself discreetly from another tedious chat that Christian and Dr.Marko are having.  
Looking around the event you spot a certain aussie also looking a bit bored. Deciding to going with your instincts you walk discretely by him whispering firmly for him to follow you.  
Not even one time looking back you go in direction to the elevator, knowing that none are looking at it. You just wait him get inside and you push the button to stop it. You look out knowing that they can't see you on this one-way mirrored elevator. Using of your dominance you push the other until he's looking outside. You use his own tie to tie his hands, while you undress him only enough. You're teasing him with both words and touches. But you got the best for last. Using your own tie you tie his cock, knowing well that it will stop him from coming. Using your most husk voice you begin to say how everyone is looking to you without knowing, how the Renault people will see their precious Aussie getting dominated and eaten by the "enemy". Hearing him moaning you began to kiss him down his back until his ass, and began to eat him out. You feel each on his moans in your own cock, but know you don't have time. Seeing his moaning pleadings you untie his cock letting him come all over the glass. Giving time to recompose yourselves, you look at him and just know this event was worth it.


End file.
